


Dreams Are Fleeting

by Its_Lemon_Scented



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: 19th Century, Affairs, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Arrangements, Bathtub Sex, Brothels, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Farmer Ragnar, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pimp Rollo, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prostitute Athelstan, Prostitution, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Lemon_Scented/pseuds/Its_Lemon_Scented
Summary: 19th century London. Rollo has one of the most successful brothers in the city, and when his brother Ragnar comes to London for a few weeks, Ragnar becomes involved with a young prostitute named Athelstan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was originally just going to have one quote before everything starts, but I picked head two because this applies to how Athelstan feels inside, and I wouldn’t blame him, I’d feel the same way too.
> 
> And I know I’ve done nothing but SanSan up to this point, but I’ve gotten into Vikings and I’m in love with Ragnar and Athelstan, I think they’re really great together, so hopefully these new changes don’t completely throw you off guard with everything I’ve done so far.

  _Dreams are fleeting. Only nightmares last forever!_

_-Pinhead ‘Hellraiser: Deader’_

 

_Your flesh is killing your spirit. You have forsaken yourself._

_-Clive Barker_

 

_=_

_=_

 

**_London, England, 1814_ **

 

  
The last man Athelstan had was rough with him. A fat, balding nobleman who was old to be the prostitutes father, or even his grandfather. He came in on the verge of being drunk and picked him. When the man tried to drag him off, the younger man simply shook him off and took him by his wrist.

Once they reached Athelstan’s room, the man slammed the door shut and his mouth was on the younger man before he could speak. The prostitution faked a laugh, half trying to push him off to talk to him. While telling him the wages for his range of services, the noble groaned and said “You’ll get paid boy, now get your damn clothes off.”

As the younger man undressed, it seemed he was going too slow for the pigs liking, and before he could get his pants down, the man stuck him. Athelstan’s cheek burned from the hit and next thing he knows, he’s being tackled by the older man.

Athelstan was fighting back, demanding that the man leave for hitting him, but the noble only laughed. “A man like me doesn’t answer to you, whore. Just be a good lad and take it, and you’ll get your what I owe you.” Flipping him onto his stomach, the older man held him down with his weight and the younger man squirmed while his pants were pulled down.

The man was rough with him the whole time, ignoring Athelstan when he told him to ease up on him. By the time the noble was finished with him, Athelstan’s wrists and neck were bruised, his cheek hurt, and his bottom was sore.

After he finished redressing, the man pulled a little pouch out and tossed it onto the bed next to the younger man, and left. He examined his bruises and then washed himself for the next customer.

=  
=

After the old man Athelstan only had two more customers for the rest of the afternoon. He hated slow days and so does Rollo. Rollo is the owner of the house and if a boy or girl has a slow day, that could mean one of two things. One, he understands your frustration but tell you to get out back there and try harder. Or two, he’ll punish you for it.

Everyone in the house has slow days every now and then. And when they’ve received the latter, they don’t talk about it. Athelstan has seen his fair share of the latter, most which has been getting what the old man gave him, but worse.

He had shown Rollo his bruises after putting his clothes back on, but the older man shrugged it off. Usually he doesn’t care, but then there are the times he does, worried it will affect their business.

After his last one left, Athelstan sank down in the tub, groaning as the hot water relaxed his sore muscles. He just lie there staring at the ceiling long after the water had gone cold. Some days he wishes had died with his mother.

=  
=

When he checked himself in the mirror after waking up, he saw the bruises had darkened. Sighing, he got dressed and went downstairs to eat and when he reached the kitchen, he saw Rollo speaking to a family. The man and woman were very attractive, laughing with Rollo while the two children, a boy and girl, were play fighting with each other.

The mother’s stomach sticking out with what he assumed was a child, since she was rubbing it with her hand. When Rollo saw him, he smiled and said “Ah, there you are! I was just about to call you down. Athelstan, I’d like you to meet my little brother Ragnar, and his family. His wife Lagertha, and their children, Björn and Gyda. Everyone, this is Athelstan. One of my few boys.”

They all greeted Athelstan, and the prostitute smiled. “A pleasure to meet you all.” When he looked at Ragnar, the deepest blue eyes caused a small gasp to slip from his lips. Athelstan has seen plenty of handsome men, but he has to be the most beautiful man he has ever laid eyes on.

Ragnar was taller, had the skin of a farmer, his , and his hair. His hair was in an odd braid, but it worked well for him. The farmer smiled but faded when he saw the bruises on his pale face. Now standing up straight, he asked “What happened to you?” Before looking over at Rollo.

Silence fell over everyone until Ragnar whispered something to his wife, and she said “Okay! Let’s go in the other room, shall we?” The blond moved and despite their complaints, the children allowed their mother to escort them out. Now left alone with just the brothers, the farmer asked “What happened to him? Rollo, did you do that?”

The older brother shook his head. “No, a customer did that yesterday. Apparently my boy here was undressing too slow for the fat bastard. Got a little rough with him. He’ll be fine, stuff like this happens.”

Frowning, Ragnar looked back at the smaller man before Rollo pointed at Athelstan. “Come here.” Swallowing, the prostitute came over to stand by his side, and the taller man put and arm around him. “My brother and his family will stay with us for a little while. They will be our honored guests, and he and Lagertha won’t be charged for your services, or anyone else’s in this house, understand?”

The younger man nodded and Rollo smiled. “Good. Because if I find out you do-“ he then leaned down to Athelstan’s ear and whispered “I will beat you within an inch of your life. Do you need me to repeat myself?”

The prostitute shook his head and said “No Sir.”

That earned him a pat on the shoulder, and Rollo said “Excellent!” The taller man then smacked his bottom and said “Now get to work.” When he walked out, he was quick in grabbing an apple to eat. Giving Ragnar one final look, he walked out and prepared himself for the day.

=  
=

His bruises definitely drew attention to himself, but he ignored the stares and focused on not having a repeat of yesterday. But time, he was doing much better. When the evening was drawing near, Athelstan was tired.

Pleased with his boys earnings for the day, Rollo took almost all of it, leaving him barely any for Athelstan. “A burden of the business”, he’d say. But on rare occasions when the brothel was doing well, he would allow his boys and girls to keep more of their earnings.

Those earnings go to better clothes, food, and other gifts. But those times were rare nowadays since they weren’t the only house of pleasure in London. More and more keep growing all the time. Athelstan wonders if any of the others treat their workers like Rollo does when he’s angry. But he’s sure they all do.


	2. Chapter 2

Another slow day came and Athelstan narrowly escaped a beating. Though he was surprised that Rollo didn’t fuck the younger man to release his frustration, the prostitute wasn’t complaining.

While taking a bath he had almost fallen asleep when someone knocked on his bathroom door. Athelstan jumped in the water, causing it to slosh and some spill out of the tub, when he asked “Yes?”

It was no surprise that Rollo opened the door, the older man had keys for every room. Stepping in, Athelstan realized that Ragnar followed in behind him. Moving his hands down to cover himself, the prostitute looked between the two, asking “Why are you here?”

The older man gestures to the farmer and said “It’s been three days since they arrived and to my surprise, my brother hasn’t touched any of my girls or boys. But today that changes because he wants you.”

Raising an eyebrow, Athelstan looks at the farmer and asked “Does he?” Fighting a smirk. Ragnar smirked however, eyes raking over the younger man’s slender form.

Nodding, Rollo said “Yes. You will do whatever he says, and remember, no payment.”

The younger man said “I remember. Anything else?”

Rollo shook his head “No, that will be all. Just be good, or you will be dealing with me.” Turning to his younger brother, the older man patted Ragnar’s shoulder and said “Take as long as you’d like, Brother. He’s worth it.”

Once he was gone, the farmer came over and squatted down by the side of the tub. Meeting the prostitutes eyes, he crossed his arms together on the tub, he rested his chin on his forearm and sighed. Seeing him closer, his eyes were more shocking than they were when they first met. Despite the near boiling water, the farmers eyes sent chills down his spine. Smiling, Ragnar said “Hello.”

Athelstan couldn’t help but smile back and said “Hello, yourself.” And Before he could stop himself, he said “You have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen in my entire life.”

Chuckling, the older man said “Thank you. And you have the most beautiful..” trailing off, the farmer’s eyes went everywhere, even where Athelstan’s hands covered himself. “Everything. And I truly mean that, you are very beautiful.”

He meant it. One thing Athelstan is very good at besides selling his body, is lying. Especially telling when someone else is lying. And just by reading him, the prostitute knew he was being genuine. Though they’re going to have sex, of course, anyone would say that. But he smiled and nodded. “Thank you. And I think the same for you.”

Without responding, Ragnar lifted a hand and brought his fingers to the younger man’s good cheek. His touch was so gentle Athelstan thought he wasn’t being touched at all. The prostitute couldn’t help but lean into the touch, for he hasn’t seen such gentleness in a long time. Sighing, Ragnar asked “How could anyone harm a beautiful angel? It should be a crime.”

“I’ve survived worse.”

Frowning, the farmer studied him. His eyes filled with concern and he said “I will not be them. Not with you, I promise.”

“I believe you.” Relief seemed to wash over Ragnar and he smiled again. His heart suddenly warm, Athelstan smiled and asked “Would you like me to get out or will you join me in here?” Eyes darting down from the tub back to him.

The older man chuckled and scratched at his growing beard. “I think the real question is...Can we both fit into this tub?”

Smile turning devious, the prostitute shrugged and said “I don’t know.” Before standing up, putting his hands by his sides. As soon as he did Ragnar’s eyes moved down to drink him all in. The farmer watched as drops of water raced down the pale skin, and he was at a loss for words. Athelstan then carefully stepped out of the tub and said “Get in and let’s see.”

The command got the farmer moving and Athelstan laughed as he was struggling to get out of his clothes. But once he saw what he looked like underneath, his lighter died. The farmer was built like a god and the god was getting cautiously climbing into the tub. One he sank down into the cooling water, he looked up at the younger man and smiled. “And now you.”

Athelstan was careful stepping back into the tub. When he sank back down into the water, the two smiled when they saw the both for just fine. Ragnar beckoned the younger man closer with his finger, saying “Come here, my Angel”

The younger man settled his body in between the farmers legs, hands splaying over the strong chest before him. His eyes drifted down and he could see scars, quite a few. He traced his fingers over some asking “What caused these?”

Athelstan looked up at the older man from under his lashes, and Ragnar smiled at his curiosity. “Being raised on a farm. And things getting out of hand while my brother and I would play.”

“Do they hurt?”

Ragnar shook his head. “No, my Angel, they don’t. But enough of that now, let me please you. May I kiss you?”

The prostitute smiled and said “Please.” And their lips met. It was then that the younger man knew he wouldn’t fake it this time.

=  
=

After they finished they stayed in the water, despite their mess. This surprised Athelstan, he assumed the farmer would dress and leave once they were done. He was right he didn’t fake any of it. That hasn’t happened in a long time, and he didn’t know how to feel about it.

What also surprised him was the fact that Ragnar was cuddling the younger man in the tub, fingers gently playing with his hair or tracing invisible patterns on his skin. It relaxed Athelstan enough to where he laid his head against the older man’s shoulder.

The farmer looked down at him, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Are you okay?”

Looking up, the prostitute met his eyes and smiled. Athelstan nodded and said “Yes. I was just thinking.”

Nodding, Ragnar said “Oh. What about?”

Athelstan thought for a minute, before coming up with something. “About what your wife must think. About you coming to a whore. Does she know?”

Ragnar nodded again and said “Yes, she knows. We talked about you quite a bit before I came to see you, actually. She said I should go for it.”

“She’s okay with it? Wow.”

Laughing, the farmer asked “How? You must have seen your fair share of married men-“

“Yes, but their wives didn’t know about it. If a married man comes to a house of pleasure, he doesn’t want his wife to find out. I’ve never had a man whose wife supported him having affairs with a house full of whores?”

“Lagertha and I have an arrangement. One that most would see as odd and scandalous. Though we’re married, we both agreed that we can be open with sex. And as for love, we only love one another. Give sex freely, but our hearts stay faithful to one another. We’ve had plenty of lovers before coming here, my Angel. And when we lie with each other after them, well..” he chuckled, saying “Let’s just say it always puts a big smile on our faces.”

The two laughed and Athelstan smiled when the farmer pulled him closer, strong arms keeping a firm hold on him. Sighing, the older man asked “Can I see you again?”

Athelstan nodded “Is that what you want?”

Smiling, Ragnar said “Yes.”

“Then there you go. You can see me as many times as you want. Does tomorrow sound good?”

The look in his eyes that told the younger man he really liked the idea. Growling, Ragnar said _“Very.”_ Before attacking Athelstan’s neck with kisses.


	3. Chapter 3

For the rest of the day, Athelstan couldn’t stop thinking about Ragnar. Large rough hands moving all over him. His grip on the prostitutes hips firm, but not enough to hurt. Athelstan gripping the broad shoulders for dear life, nails digging into flesh. Every second he rode the farmer in the tub, his pleasure was real.

Almost every man who has had him think they’re gods in bed. But in reality, it almost brings the prostitute to the point of laughter. With the exception of shy, nervous men, and Ragnar.

With the rest of his customers he faked it. The one thing that helped him get through them all, was closing his eyes and thinking of the farmer.

=  
=

Tomorrow couldn’t come fast enough. He didn’t know when the older man would come to visit him, and by the time night fell, he had given up. After finishing with what was going to be his last customer before going to sleep, he washed himself and prepared for bed.

As soon as he was ready to climb into bed, someone knocked. Sighing, Athelstan asked “Yes?”

“Athelstan? It’s me!” Eyes widening, he hurried over to the door and opened it. Ragnar stood there smiling, but then looked down as if he knew he was in trouble.

“Ragnar?! Where have you been, I’ve waited all day for you! I had given up on you.”

Allowing him in, the farmer closed the door behind him. “Forgive me, my Angel. I had planned to come earlier, but I thought it would be better for me to be your last tonight. Give you something good before you sleep.”

Athelstan let the older man’s words sink in, overcome with warmth inside. Smiling he asked “Oh yeah?”

Ragnar nodded. “Yes. I hope you are not angry with me.”

Leaning up, Athelstan kissed the farmers lips and said “Far from it.”

=  
=

The two fell back onto the bed panting and laughing, Ragnar gathering up the younger man in his arms. Turning on their sides. The prostitute sighed as the older man kissed and sucked at his neck, gasping when he carefully bit his shoulder.

Playfully pushing him away, Athelstan asked “Are you trying for a second match?”

Ragnar said “Maybe. Would you like one?” Licking at the younger man’s neck.

“Let’s just rest first, and I’ll think about it.” Grumbling, Ragnar agreed and let go of him, shifting onto his back. Turning to face him, Athelstan scooted closer to him before laying his head on the farmers chest.

While rubbing a rough hand up and down the prostitutes smooth arm, the older man said “I think I’ve come to a decision.”

“About?”

Smiling, Ragnar looked down at him, saying “You. For the rest of the time we’re here, I don’t want anyone else who lives and works here, but you.”

Athelstan lifted his head up, looking at the farmer. “Why?”

“Because I like you. Does it bother you- “

“No!” Surprised by his quick answer, Athelstan shook his head. “No, it doesn’t bother me. I just wanted to know. So you truly haven’t touched anyone else in the house?”

“None but you and my wife.”

Looking down, the younger man said “But..But there are others in here who are better than me. Others who can please you better than I can.”

Ragnar said “Don’t think so low of yourself, Athelstan. I am honored to have you, my Angel, and I doubt any of the others can do better than you. I only want you.”

With one look, he saw nothing but the truth in his eyes, Athelstan nodded and said “Alright.” Kissing the farmer before asking “How long will you be staying?”

“Just a couple of months. A friend of mine and his wife are taking care of the farm while we’re here. I thought we could use a break for a little while, and I hadn’t seen my brother in a few years. We write each other from time to time, we were overdue for a visit...May I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

He watched as the farmer took the time to think, finding the right words to say before asking “Yesterday in the bathroom, you said you’ve survived worse. What did you mean by that? Have others done what the old man did to you?”

Giving no answer, the prostitute looked down, chewing the inside of his cheek, something he would do when nervous. “Has Rollo hurt you?” And when Athelstan looked back up, Ragnar got his answers.

=  
=

When Athelstan woke up the next morning, he expected Ragnar to be gone. But when he rolled over, he saw the farmer lying next to him. He didn’t remember falling asleep, but was happy that he didn’t wake up alone.

Leaning down, the younger man kissed Ragnar’s cheek before getting up. After preparing himself for the day he returned to his room and saw that the bed was now empty. Walking over to the bed, he noticed a note lying on his pillow.

_Athelstan,_

_Forgive me, my Angel. I will return later, I promise. My wife and I promised the children that we would explore some of what London offers. After we return, I will come for you._

_-R_

=  
=

“Björn! Gyda! Wait for us!” Lagertha yelled as the two ran ahead of them.

Ragnar chuckled and said “No need to worry, my Love. I told them before we left if they went too far ahead, they won’t get any sweets later on.”

“As if they weren’t hyper enough.” The blond said, rubbing her growing stomach.

Ragnar smiled, bring their hands up before kissing the back of her hand. “They’ll be alright. Children are meant to be hyper, I think. I remember being worse than they are now, drove my mother crazy.”

Rolling her eyes, Lagertha looked over at her husband, saying “I can imagine.” And after a minute the blond asked “Why didn’t you come back last night? After you saw him?”

Ragnar looked over at his wife, saying “I fell asleep at some point, didn’t wake until an hour before we got ready. He was gone when I did. Why?”

Shrugging, the blond said “Just curious. My husband is taking a liking to him. Is he good in bed? If so, we should invite him into ours after the baby is born.”

He smiled, and they continued on in silence, keeping an eye on the children as they played. Before he could stop himself, Ragnar blurted out “I think he’s being abused. By either Rollo, or others, or both.”

When she stopped dead in her tracks, Lagertha looked over at her husband. “Are you sure? Did he tell you?”

“Not exactly, but I could see it. And I don’t care if he’s a whore, there’s something happening to him. And I don’t think he’ll want to talk about it.”


	4. Chapter 4

The first few weeks went by faster than he thought. He and Ragnar saw each other every day, and a few times, more than once. Athelstan wishes the farmer could be the one and only customer he gets, but he knows Rollo will kill him for such a thought.

He cherishes every second he was with him, wishing it would last forever. Since then the prostitute has become a friend to Ragnar’s wife and their children, and they’ve all spent time together before.

Whenever Gyda or Björn would ask about what he does, he’d simply laugh and tells them that they’re too young to be asking such questions. But they’re both smart, especially Björn. Athelstan is certain they know enough.

=  
=

One day they all sat together in Ragnar and Lagertha’s bedroom, telling stories and laughing. Lagertha was lying on the bed with her husband beside her. Björn was sitting on the edge of the bed with them, and Athelstan sat in a chair, Gyda on the floor while he braided her hair.

When Athelstan looked up at Ragnar, he noticed Lagertha had an odd look on her face. He asked “Lagertha? Are you alright?” Which got everyone’s attention.

And when Björn said “Mother, you are bleeding!” Athelstan went cold.

Ragnar got to his feet, saying “Athelstan, take the children and go get help!”

Getting up, the younger man pulled Gyda to her feet and pulled Björn off of the bed. “Come on, let’s go down the hall.”

“Mother? Mother, what’s happening?!” The young girl screamed.

Athelstan said “Shh, it’s okay sweetheart, just come with me.”

Lagertha screamed “Get someone! _Get someone!!_ ” As they left After taking them out of the room, he hurried and banged on Siggy’s door. Siggy is one of the working girls, Rollo’s “wife”, but also takes care of the others if they’re sick or injured.

The door opened and thankfully, she wasn’t busy. “I need help, It’s Lagertha, th-there’s something happening with her baby!”

Nodding, Siggy turned to her daughter, saying “Thyri, watch the children! Don’t let them out of this room!” The younger woman took them inside and Siggy had Athelstan help her get things she needed before they went back.

Athelstan stood in the doorway while Siggy was working. Rollo must have heard her screaming, because when he walked up to the younger man, he asked “What’s with all the damn noise?!”

Without looking at him, the prostitute said “She’s losing the baby” tears rolling down her cheeks.

The older man tried to see, but Athelstan said “No. Just go.”

Rollo shoved him forward, catching himself against the wall. Rollo said “Don’t ever tell me what to fucking do, whore. I’m apart of this family, not you!”

 _“Enough!”_ Ragnar said, voice cracking. Sitting there next to her with his palms facing up, his lost child’s blood covering them. When he looked over at Athelstan, the look he saw tore at the younger man’s heart. He’ll never be able to forget the look in his eyes.

Rollo glanced over at Athelstan before saying “Get back to work.” He turned to walk out, but stood on the side of the threshold, trying to silence his crying while mourning with them.

=  
=

He and Ragnar didn’t see each other again for a week. He saw them around the house, but didn’t want to invade their privacy. Rollo was nice enough to have what remained from the miscarriage, put in a box, and had it buried at the cemetery close by.

Athelstan spent almost the whole week crying, the rest putting on a mask for his customers. He wishes he could just lie in bed all day, see no one, or just see Ragnar, but he couldn’t.

One afternoon while he wasn’t busy, Athelstan came back from the kitchen when he saw Ragnar sitting on front of his room. The farmer sat on the floor, his knees pulled up to his chest. Looking over, the farmer said “There you are. Wasn’t sure when you’d be back.”

The older man’s eyes were red and puffy from days of crying, and it broke the younger man’s heart even more. What did they do to deserve that to happen to them? Stepping closer, the prostitute asked “How long have you waited? Where’s Lagertha and the children?”

The farmer sniffled, saying “Not long. And they’re sleeping with her in our room. Do you have to go?”

Athelstan shook his head. “No. Come on.” He took the older man’s hand in his and walked into the bedroom. Closing the door behind him, Ragnar sat down on the edge of the bed, and the prostitute joined him, kneeling behind him. He didn’t come here for sex this time.

Winding his arms around his neck from behind, Athelstan held him when he broke down. The farmer cried while the younger man comforted him, tears of his own rolling down his cheeks. He wishes he could take away his pain, take it into himself.

=  
=

After a couple of hours, Ragnar’s tears had stopped. When the farmer whispered _“Will you stay with me?”_ He knew he couldn’t leave.

Even though Rollo will be furious, he wasn’t going to abandon him to work, Ragnar needs him. Nodding, he said “You know I will.” And hugged him tight, kissing his cheek.

Ragnar took Athelstan’s hand in his, kissed it, and said “I love you.”

=  
=

Two days passed since Ragnar was in his room, but the impact of his words keep hitting him as if he were reacting at that moment.

_“I love you.”_

The younger man never expected him to say that, and he didn’t respond. He didn’t know how to. But Ragnar is in pain, and he’ll say and do anything to make it go away. Athelstan would know.

One afternoon Athelstan was a few blocks away from the house, trying to find work. At one point he looked over, and saw a man across the street, staring at him. He looked handsome, checking the smaller man out.

Athelstan nodded from him to follow him back to the house. The man crossed the street and followed behind him, And while passing an alley, a hand grabbed the prostitute by the arm and Athelstan was yanked into the alley.

The man pulled him deeper into the alley until he threw him up against cold bricks, pinning him there. “I’ve seen you around. You must make a lot being one of Rollo’s boys, yeah?”

“P-Please, I don’t want any trouble.”

The man chuckled and said “If you cooperate, you’ll be just fine. You got any money on you, beautiful?”

Athelstan nodded and said “Y-Yes.”

“Good. Now be a good boy and give it here. Come on, don’t make me ask twice!”

When he gave the man what he wanted, he said “That’s all of it, I swear!”

The man nodded and said “I believe you. Alright, you’re free to go.”

Athelstan sighed and nodded. Before he could move, the man said “Wait, hold on a second.” He took a long look at the prostitute, eyeing him from head to toe before grinning. “Look at you...I’m afraid I can’t let you go just yet, let’s have some fun.”


	5. Chapter 5

When Athelstan woke up, his whole body ached. He couldn’t see out of one eye, and every move he made felt like being stabbed. He tried to cry out, but his throat was hoarse.

When he forced himself to move and look, he saw his pants were pulled down under his bottom. Swallowing, Athelstan pulled his clothes back on, wincing as he did. It took time to stand properly, but once back on his feet, he didn’t stop.

He noticed the looks he got from others, but ignored them as he limped all the way back to the house. He banged in the door until it opened, revealing Thyri. He half pushed her out of his way, and Athelstan made it to the living room, before he collapsed.

=  
=

Ragnar and Lagertha heard yelling coming from down the hall, and where en they checked it out, the farmers blood went cold. Athelstan was lying lifeless on the floor, badly beaten, skin caked with dried blood.

Lagertha rushes over to the prostitutes side while Ragnar stood frozen. He’s lost his unborn son or daughter, and now he fears he’s lost Athelstan too. Failing to hear his wife calling his name, she yelled at him. Snapping out of it, the blond said “He’s alive. Come on, we need to get him to Siggy.” Rushing over, he took care in lifting Athelstan’s unconscious body into his arms, not wanting to cause anymore pain.

His bruised face only fueled his fear and his rage. If he ever finds out who did this, he’ll do worse to them. Making sure he was secure in Ragnar’s arms, they headed to Siggy’s room, and he prayed for his angel would wake up.

=  
=

Siggy had everyone wait in the living room while she cleaned and examined him. Half an hour seemed to stretch on forever and when she came out, Ragar stood up. “What happened, how is he?!”

The older woman out her hands up, saying “Relax, he’s still unconscious. His face is badly beaten and his eye is so swollen, I’m not sure if he could see at all. He’s bruised elsewhere, but not as bad as his face. Whoever attacked him cut him, but they aren’t too deep..” she stopped and looked up at Ragnar before looking down.

“What? What is it?”

The older woman sighed, saying “He was also raped.”

Ragnar felt his jaw clench, and a tear rolled down his cheek. “How could you know?”

She gave him a look he couldn’t decipher, saying “Trust me, I know. I’m not sure when he’ll wake up, if he wakes up, that is. I‘m truly sorry, Athelstan has become like a son to me. But for now, we take care of him and pray.”

It was the middle of the night, and Ragnar couldn’t sleep. Getting out of bed, he headed upstairs to Athelstan’s room. When he walked into the dark room, he saw his angels sleeping body lying still in his bed.

Walking over to his side, he pulled the sheets up a little, stopping at the bottom of his neck. With a shaky hand he reached out, gently stroking his growing hair. Ragnar kissed the top of Athelstan’s head before sitting on the edge of the bed. The farmer had tears in his eyes again, but he kept them back.

“I’m not sure if you can hear me or not. Either way, I wanted you to know some things...Where do I begin?” Chuckling, he turned and looked down at him, bottom lip quivering. “When we saw you earlier, my heart had stopped. I swear it did, just for a second. I thought you were dead.

I couldn’t move or breathe, and I was brought back when Lagertha told me you were alive. We brought you to Siggy, she’s taken care of you...Makes me wish I knew what she know. Because I want to be able to take care of you, and not feel useless. But you are in good hands, she’s a good woman.

I can’t stop thinking about what must have happened, I keep picturing it in my mind, and it makes me sick to my stomach every time. But it also makes me want to find the monster who hurt you, even more. And if I ever find him, I promise you, I will do worse to him.”

He wiped at his fallen tears, gritting his teeth. “Dammit Athelstan, why did this happen to you? What did you do to deserve this? We don’t even know if you’re going to wake up. I feel so helpless, just like when we lost-“ he stopped because if he finished that sentence, he’d breakdown all over again.

Within a few minutes, Ragnar calmed back down. He looked back at Athelstan and sighed. “Well, you know what. I want to tell you so much more, but I’ll wait until after you wake up. And I will pray every single day if I have to, for that to happen.”

He was careful in taking the younger man’s hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Just please...Please wake up. I’ll beg, sell my soul, whatever it takes. Just come back to me, please? God can’t have you yet, I won’t allow it. We need to have more time together. This can’t be the end for Athelstan.”

After kissing Athelstan’s knuckles, Ragnar stood up and walked out of the room. He took his time with closing the door, keeping his eyes on him the whole time before it was finally shut.

=  
=

Days had passed with little to no changes, but they had faith. Every morning and every night, they prayed for him to wake up, but Ragnar would pray in his head all hours of the day, for he is truly desperate.

Athelstan’s bruises were darker now, looking even worse, but they’ll heal. Siggy takes care of him during her free time, and Thyri takes over for her mother when she’s working.

While washing his arm with a rag, Thyri was then startled by grunting and she dropped the rag. When she looked up, Athelstan’s good eye slowly opened.

=  
=

Ragnar’s restless nights were starting to take a toll on him. He’d sleep in well past noon, hardly ate, hardly spoke to anyone. And ever since his nightmares began, he’s dreaded sleep. In those dreams, Ragnar sees him die.

In this one, his angel is being crucified. It was even worse since he looked like Christ while hanging there. His angel screamed when they drove the nails through his wrists and feet, but the screams were silenced.

The farmer tried to get to him, stop them from finishing him off. He reached out for him but Athelstan vanished, and everything went black. Suddenly, someone was shaking the farmer awake.

Björn said “Father, get up! Get up!”

Groaning, the older man asked “Why? What’s wrong?”

“It’s Athelstan! Thyri says he’s awake!”


	6. Chapter 6

When Athelstan woke up, Thyri was washing his arm. He tried to open his mouth to say something, but she ran out. Sighing, he swallowed and closed his eyes again. Minutes felt like hours, his face ached, and god, was he thirsty.

As he started to drift off again, he heard a familiar voice say “There he is.” He opened his good eye and the first thing he saw, was Ragnar’s face. The farmer looked tired, his eyes were red and puffy, but his smile was bright.

A tear rolled down his cheek and the younger man croaked out “What happened?”

Siggy said “When you came home after...You collapsed. You were asleep for a few days.”

Surprised, Athelstan asked “Really?”

Lagertha said “You gave us quite a scare. Siggy and Thyri have been taking good care of you. How are you feeling?”

The prostitute groaned and swallowed. “Like royalty. Can I please have some water?”

Ragnar moved over to the nightstand, grabbing a pitcher of water and a glass that sat there. Pouring some for him, the farmer helped him sit up a little, bringing the glass up to his busted lip. The younger man took a few sips before gesturing that he can stop.

When the farmer put them back, Gyda asked “Are they going to find the man that hurt you?”

The prostitute couldn’t help but smile, even with more tears in his eyes. Glancing up at Ragnar, Athelstan reached out and the young girl came up. Putting her little hand in his, he gave it a gentle squeeze and said “I’m not sure, Sweetheart. But I hope so.”

“Why did he hurt you in the first place? What did you do to him?”

Athelstan shook his head. “Things happen, Gyda. Sometimes we can control them, others, we can’t. This time just so happened to be a bad thing.”

Ragnar nodded and swallowed. “A very bad thing.”

The younger man nodded and said “Yes, very bad. And I did nothing to that man, but sometimes there is no reason. But I’m okay, I promise.”

Gyda nodded and squeezed his hand before Björn said “I pray the same happens to him.”

Ragnar chuckled and walked over to his son. Wrapping an arm around the boys shoulder, the older man said “Don’t say that, Björn. Justice will find him soon enough.” He then looked over his shoulder at Athelstan before asking “Can I have some time to speak to Athelstan alone, please?”

Lagertha nodded and said “Of course, my Love. Take all the time you need.” Giving her husband a chaste kiss, she took the children out of the room, Siggy and Thyri following behind him. Rollo was nowhere to be seen, but Athelstan couldn’t care less.

Once the door closed, Ragnar sighed. “Justice will come to him soon enough, because I’m going to bash his head in with a sledgehammer. _Repeatedly._ ”

Athelstan groaned. “It won’t do any good, Ragnar. No one cares when a whore gets hurt or killed.”

The farmer said “Well I care. When someone I love gets hurt, I won’t be satisfied until I personally drag whoever did it, to the gates of Hell.”

The younger man looked up at him through his lashes, asking “You love me?”

The older man stopped and looked over at the prostitute. Blinking, he said “Yes. Do you not remember when I said it?”

Athelstan nodded. “I do, but...You lost your baby, you were in pain, I didn’t think you meant it.”

Ragnar came over and sat down next to him. He smiled and said “I know, but I meant it. I wouldn’t lie about love.”

The prostitute nodded, allowing the farmer's words to sink in. “When?”

“When what?”

The younger man reached out and laid his hand over the farmers. “When did you know?”

Ragnar took the hand in his and said “That night when it rained. We made love on that chair and when we were done, we just stayed on it, watching the rain.”

Athelstan remembers that night vividly. It was pouring, lightning was flashing, and the younger man rode Ragnar on that chair. They never got up when they finished, just sat and watched the rain pour down. The younger man was lying on the farmer, his head on his shoulder. While Ragnar had his arms around him, the older man played with strands of the prostitutes growing hair, petting it, until they fell asleep on it.

The prostitute smiled and said “I remember that night. That was my favorite time.”

Ragnar nodded and smiled. “Mine too. The was a moment when I looked at you and I knew.”

The farmer kissed his hand and asked “Does it bother you? That I love you?”

Athelstan shook his head and said “No. But I am worried about Lagertha. You can have sex with anyone, but your love belongs to her, loving me could cause quite a mess, wouldn’t it?”

The older man sighed and said “I know, it’s been on my mind ever since. And I love my wife, I really do. But I love you too, and I don’t regret that. The hardest part is trying to figure out how to break it to her without breaking her heart. I have no idea what to do, my Angel.”

=  
=

They sat in silence for a while after that, and Athelstan kept thinking about what Ragnar said. He can’t be the reason why his family falls apart, he’d never forgive himself. The prostitute thinks of the farmers family as his own, and if Ragnar tells Lagertha that he’s in love with another, he’ll lose them forever.

Twice the farmer has confessed his love to him, and the younger man has yet to say it back. It’s not that he doesn’t love Ragnar back, he has feelings for him, and they get stronger every day. They’ve spent a lot of time together, and he sees the farmer as more than a means for pleasure. He knows he’s starting to fall for him, but he’s never been in love before. Whores can’t do love. The only people who have ever loved him are Siggy and his mother.

The prostitute didn’t come here by choice; he was born in this house, born and raised. His mother was one of the prostitutes, and though they never knew who Athelstan’s father was, he had his mother, and that’s all he needed. She didn’t want this life for him; she told him to work hard and apply himself, make any of his dreams a reality.

A ten-year-old Athelstan dreamed of becoming a doctor. But after his mother died, Rollo looked at the boy and saw money. And after hitting puberty, the older man threatened his life, and Athelstan was taught everything he knows.

Since then, he’s been stuck. A puppet with Rollo pulling the strings, no matter how battered or broken he gets, Rollo will never let go until the younger man dies.

The thoughts made him start tearing up again and when the older man noticed, he got into action. Kneeling beside him, he asked “Oh no, my Angel, what’s wrong?! Do you hurt? Where do you hurt?”

Saying nothing, the younger man reached up and laid a hand over Ragnar’s heart. He then said “Here. I hurt here.” And the farmer leaned down, kissing his forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

Days had passed and despite his body working to heal itself, erasing the evidence of his attack, Athelstan couldn’t erase his thoughts. Since Ragnar confessed his love, and expressed his fears about hurting his wife, the prostitute was overwhelmed with guilt.

He never thought he would fall in love, it was supposed to be just fun. Time spent pleasing each other before they leave, but now it’s all a mess.

One morning Rollo visited him. It was the first time since the incident, and it didn’t surprise the prostitute. When the older man walked in, Rollo asked “How are you?”

Athelstan opened his eyes and looked at him. “Fine. Not that you care.”

Rollo shook his head. “I do care.”

The prostitute chuckled and said “Oh please Rollo, you only care if it affects your precious business. So why are you really here?”

A long moment of silence had passed before the older man sighed. “Alright, I was wondering when you’d be able to get back to work.”

Athelstan felt anger creeping up inside and he glared at Rollo. “Take a good look at me, Rollo. It will take some time before I’d let anyone touch me again.”

“Even my brother?”

The younger man blinked and didn’t respond, but looked away. “That’s What I thought. You’ll be back to work soon enough, but allow you more time to get better. Just don’t take too long.”

Rollo turned to leave and just as he reached the door, he stopped. The older man looked over at Athelstan and asked “You know, he doesn’t really love you.” The prostitute looked over, wondering how he could have known. “I don’t know if he does, nor do I care. But who could ever love someone like you?” And with a smile, he walked out of the room.

=  
=

Ragnar came by later that day, saying that Athelstan should get out of bed and move. The farmer held onto him as if prostitute had his leg broken, and they slowly made their way around the house.

When they got back to Athelstan’s room, the older man tucked him back into bed, kissing his forehead. “There, you see? That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Rolling his eyes, the prostitute smiled and said “Oh yes, it was just awful. I never thought I’d made it back to bed.”

Ragnar playfully smacked his leg saying “Keep it up and we’ll make our rounds again later on, my Angel.”

Laughing, Athelstan said “Oh no, please, no more! Spare me of this cruel fate, I beg you!”

The farmer grinned and said “Hmm. Perhaps if you are good, we can come to some sort of agreement.”

Athelstan smirked and raised an eyebrow. “You think so?”

“Yes.”

Sitting forward, the prostitute asked “And what can I do to help make that happen?”

Ragnar’s smile dimmed, but didn’t go away completely. Nodding he said “Maybe one thing.”

“Which is?”

The farmer scooted closer and when close enough, he pressed his forehead against the younger man’s, saying “Leave London with us.”

=  
=

Athelstan was speechless. Pulling back he looked into Ragnar’s endless seas, asking “What?”

The farmer smiled and said “Yes. Come home with us, live on the farm. I talked about it with Lagertha, she thinks it’s a great idea, and the children are so excited.”

This news brought tears to his eyes. No one has offered him anything like this. He may have been born in the brothel, but it isn’t his home. It’s a prison he’ll rot in if he stays. His heart screamed yes, but “Rollo would never let me leave. He’d have me hunted down and killed.”

The older man chuckled. “Who said he has to know? Make an excuse. The day we leave, say you will go out to find work, and he’ll never realize until we’re gone. He can’t hurt you, I won’t let him. And he won’t hurt me. He can try.”

“And have you told her? About us?”

Ragnar sighed and shook his head. “No. I was going to, but I panicked. Instead, I brought up the idea of taking you home.”

Athelstan said “She will find out, eventually. Your wife is not a stupid woman.”

“No. No, she’s not.”

“And if you didn’t tell her and she found out on her own, we both would be in big trouble. You are an emotional man, Ragnar Lothbrok. For you, it’s hard to conceal your heart, my Love.”

The farmer grinned and asked “So...Your feelings for me are the same?”

Though a great part of him still hesitated, he knew Ragnar would never hurt him. Ragnar is the only man in his life that hasn’t let him down. Smiling, Athelstan nodded. “Yes. And I will go with you, but you must tell her first. Do that, and I will go with you.”

Ragnar nodded and said “Deal.” Leaning in, he kissed the prostitutes healing lip, before pulling him into a hug. “I love you.”

Athelstan hugged back, closing his eyes. He lost faith in God long ago, but now he thanks him every day for bringing Ragnar Lothbrok into his life. Smiling, he said “And I love you.”

=  
=

Keeping his promise to Athelstan, Ragnar looked for his wife. Finding her taking a bath, he said “There you are. Where are the children?”

The blond smiled and looked up at him. “They’re with Siggy and Thyri, they took them to get sweets while they get fitted for new clothes.” Now sitting up higher, Lagertha asked “How is Athelstan?”

Ragnar nodded. “Good, he’s getting better. Lagertha, there’s something we need to talk about. And before you say anything, I just want you to know this is not Athelstan’s fault-“

“You’re in love with him.”

Ragnar stopped talking, looking down at his wife surprised. “You, you know?”

“Yes.”

Nodding, he asked “Are you angry?”

Lagertha‘s expression then turned serious, and now he was in big trouble. “I am many things. Angry, hurt, betrayed. Furious, at one point. I know you like the back of my hand, my Love. You are so easy to read, and you don’t even know it. I’ve known for some time. How you would talk about him, “Athelstan this, Athelstan that”, the way you look at him, how terrified you were when you saw he was hurt.”

Sighing, he got down on his knees before the tub, hands up in prayer. “Please, my Love, it was not my intention to hurt you. I didn’t know this would happen when we came here. I love you and I love him, and all I want is for him to be safe with us. I will be your slave, I will do anything you want to get you to forgive me, no hesitation. Just don’t punish him, please.”

Lagertha’s eyes locked into his, tears filling them. “Please, my Love. I cannot lose you both.”

Sighing, the blond said “Alright, you listen to me. You will prove yourself every day to gain back my trust. I cannot tell you how to do so, you figure that out for yourself. Athelstan may still live with us, and you may love him, no matter if I see it or hear about it. And you tell him he must pull his own weight, and look after the children when we can’t. Do all of this, and I will forgive you.”

Relieved, Ragnar sighed and nodded. “I will, I promise you. Thank you, Lagertha, thank you so much.” He leaned in to kiss her, but she turned away.

“Not yet. Now get out, I need to finish.”

Getting to his feet, he nodded and said “Of course. I love you.”

She gave him a look before looking straight ahead, muttering “Love you too.” under her breath as he left.


	8. Chapter 8

Ragnar kept his promise and told Lagertha about them, and now there are two weeks left until they leave London. There were nights where Athelstan could hardly sleep, he was so excited. He told no one and kept his composure when not in his room.

One thing he did do was write a letter for Siggy. In it he explains everything and tells her to lie to Rollo even though he knows she would. He found the perfect place to hide it and before they leave, he’ll hand it to her personally.

=  
=

Ragnar came to his room one day and after getting into the bath with him, they lay in Athelstan’s bed, in silence. Kissing his cheek, the farmer asked “What’s on your mind, my Angel?”

Smiling, Athelstan shrugged, saying “A lot of things.”

“Such as?”

“How I used to hate dreams.”

The farmer looked down at him and asked “You hate dreams?”

The prostitute nodded, saying “Yes. Well, not the ones we have at night, really. If they have you in them, I definitely love them.” Leaning in and kissing the older man’s lips. “But the ones you have for the future. As a boy, I dreamed of becoming a doctor. And my mother told me that could happen, so long as I work hard for it, letting nothing stand in my way. I was born here, she lived here. I lived with her in this very room.

I loved her very much. When she wasn’t working, she’d read to me, sing to me, play with my hair. Told me I was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, told me I would sweep anyone off their feet when I’d grow older.” Ragnar smiled until the prostitute said “Then she became sick. I couldn’t remember what she had, but it was bad. She died right in front of me a few months later.

After that your brother came to me and threatened that if I ever left, he’d chase me down himself and do things to me that would make me wish I died with her. At a certain point, he had some of the boys at the time, teach me everything they knew. Rollo asked me if I had a preference, and I told him I wanted men.

I wasn’t even attracted to boys or men, I just told myself that I will never sleep with any woman. That if I got a girl pregnant that somehow my unknown son or daughter will be forced into the life their father had. I had just turned fourteen when I had my first time. With Rollo.

Hearing that, Ragnar sat up, looking down at him. “Rollo?”

Athelstan nodded and said “Yes. Apparently one of the boys told him that I was ready, he got drunk and came into my room while I was asleep. He got into my bed and I tried to fight him off, but he said “Don’t struggle, Boy. If you do, I’ll cut your throat and fuck your corpse in front of everyone.” And then he raped me.”

He could see now that the farmer was pissed. Ragnar shook his head and said “I’m going to kill him.” The farmer went to get out of the bed, but Athelstan grabbed him by the forearm and stopped him.

“Ragnar, no, it won’t do us any good.”

“Athelstan, he’s-“

“I know what he’s done. But have two weeks, just two weeks left, Ragnar. And if we can last that long, we’ll leave and we will never have to deal with him again.”

They stared at each other for a minute before Ragnar sighed. He nodded and said “Alright. But if he comes charging at you or something, may I kill him then?”

The prostitute smiled and nodded. “Of course, my Love.” Kissing him before continuing. “After Rollo did what he did, I think my dreams were fading. I tried to hold on to them as the years passed, getting used to men to the point where men where the only ones I wanted. And one morning when I woke up, I realized my dreams had died.

From that point on, I saw dreams as nothing but stupid things, fleeting. And one day, those dreams would eventually die with the fool who had them. Of course there are the successful whose dreams had obviously become a reality, but not in mine. Then you came along, and now, I’ve started to dream again.”

The farmer smiled and said “And that makes me very happy, my Love.” Kissing him on the cheek. “What dreams do you have to the future now?”

Athelstan smiled and said “Getting out of here, of course. Living with you, help out on the farm. Never have to worry about if I will be beaten, raped, or killed every morning when I wake up. If I can have that, then anything is possible.”

=  
=

While helping Siggy with the laundry the next day, Athelstan was handing a sheet up, when someone said “There you are.” The prostitute jumped, and when he turned, Lagertha was standing there.

The blond asked “May I speak with you in private?” Before looking over at Siggy.

Athelstan turned to her and said “I’ll be back.” Leaning down to kiss the top of her head before following Lagertha.

They walked deeper into the alley beside the house, until they were sure they wouldn’t be disturbed, Lagertha stood right next to the prostitute, eyes fixed ahead at the brick wall in front of her. “So you will come with us?”

Athelstan looked over at her and nodded. “Yes.”

The blond nodded and said “Good. Did Ragnar tell you I knew about his feelings for you before he even told me?”

Nodding, the prostitute said “Yes. I thought I was the only one who thought he was easy to read.” He saw the tiniest smirk on her face before it faded.

“Me too.”

“And I understand that you’re angry. You have every right to be, I didn’t think this would ever happen.”

Nodding, she said “Neither did he. But you aren’t at fault. You make him happy.”

“So do you. He loves you and your children, I know he’d never want to lose you or them.”

When the finally turned and faced him, she said “I know. With the people he loves, my husband will go to the greatest of lengths for them. When he loves, he loves hard and fierce, and one should pray for the poor fool that dares put the ones he loves, in danger.” He watched as her eyes fixed down to their feet, and she said “He also told me about what Rollo has done to you. And about your mother. I’m truly sorry.”

The prostitute nodded and smiled. “Thank you. And yes, I had a feeling he would be like that. Can I confess something to you? Something I hope you won’t tell Ragnar?”

Lagertha nodded and said “Yes, of course.”

Swallowing, Athelstan said “Once he confessed that he...You know. I was scared that I would be the reason your family is torn apart. And I was prepared to end things, sacrifice my own happiness so you wouldn’t lose yours. I am a whore, but I’m not cold-hearted. I’d stay and rotted here because I couldn’t do that to you and your family.

And if that’s what you want, if you’ve changed your mind about me, well...I’ll try to think of the best way to tell him it’s over. Hurting him would hurt worse than anything bad that has ever happened to me.”

The blond studied him for a moment before saying “I believe you. And I haven’t changed my mind, We will get you far away from this place.”

He thanked her and they fell silent. Suddenly the blond chuckled and Athelstan smiled. “What?”

She looked back up at him and smiled. “I’m actually glad he fell for you.”

The prostitute raised an eyebrow “You are?”

Lagertha nodded and said “Yes. Because you’re a man. If you were a woman,and he told me everything, and also got you pregnant, well...It would take something great enough to convince me not to kill you both.”


End file.
